The Life of a Mistake
by TheLovelyLily
Summary: My friend Shannah and I wrote this together, it is the story of Sirius' and Lily's son, Ben, and his personal life at hogwarts. This is going to be long, RR please and enjoy. Rated for safty.
1. Dreams of home

I own nothing. As much as I would truly enjoy owning James Potter, I don't. So don't sue me. Seriously, if you tried to sue me, I have two bucks. Go ahead. Take it. TAKE IT ALL. Bloody Americans. –mummblemumble-

**Some background information nessesary for the rest of the story:**

Ben is a foster child. His foster father is a muggle who has many wifes. (Mormon)

Lily and Sirius had Benjamin before Lily and James were married.

Cho is a metamorphmagus.

This is a fic that my friend Shannah and I wrote together. This is a totally original story, (we hope) it came from hours of boredom and PTO. (Grins) YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT. AHAHAHAHA. Please, read. Review. Enjoy. :)

-Flashback-

_"Fertilitas!" Lily Evans said breathlessly, tapping her stomach lightly with her wand. The red brown stick suddenly glowed blue. "Oh please God, no." She pulled her hands through her tangled red hair. She stuck a manicured hand out to steady herself. She felt faint. "This can't be happening." The stall that she was standing in swirled in front of her emerald green eyes, now glittering with fright. She clutched her pounding head and stumbled out to find a small figure standing at the sink._

_"Goodness!" The wrinkled woman in front of her stammered. She was almost unnaturally short and clothed in a pink cardigan, a fraying brown kilt and a pair of unmatching penny loafers. "You gave me such a fright!" Then noticing Lily's deathly pale face, she asked, "Are you alright dear?" _

_Lily gulped and regaining her balance stammered "I-I think so" Then her eyes rolled back up into her head and the floor came rushing up to meet her._

_-End flashback-_

Benjamin awoke with a start, sat upright, and banged his head on the low, rotting ceiling. Two grimy faced boys looked back at him, questioningly.

"The dream again Benji?" The youngest of the pair said meekly.

"What dream?" His fellow replied

Before the troublesome twosome could start bickering, Benjamin interfered, "Nothing, Todd, go back to sleep" The smaller, more timid child began to whimper at the sounds of footsteps outside the decomposing threshold. The brothers all scrambled back into their beds; lest their foster father find them awake. When rest is commanded at 8:00, the shores of sleep are normally easy to find, but as the sounds of his brother's snores infested the room, Ben could not find relaxation. His body was exhausted from a day of labor around the house, but his mind was running haywire. Sean was right; it was the same old dream that overwhelmed him, the image of a castle. It was something so insanely familiar to him, something like home. He rolled over on his back, hands clasped beneath his mane of shaggy black hair as he blissfully remembered the vision. It was a beautiful black castle, surrounded by a foreboding forest and a lake. A multitude of owls adorned the night sky like stars shining brightly. The stone of the fortress was warm and welcoming, like a fireplace on a cold winters night. Half formed memories glittered like morning dew all over the grounds. With every step he took around it, some new recollection formed in his mind. Every aspect of the place was welcoming, but hauntingly familiar. Ben felt as if he had been there before, in a dream maybe. In any case, that was what it was, a dream. Just a dream. Benjamin sighed softly and rolled over, trying to find rest.


	2. Its all too much

-Chapter 2-

-Haha- "You are _so _funny!" Simpered one of Rogers clingy wives as the three boys, Sean, Todd, and Ben scrubbed away at the grimy floor. The entire house was in disarray, ancient Chinese food containers littered what was visible of the floor, the toilet seat was missing (no one was quite sure where it was) and everything reeked of last year's dirty socks. The entire place was very messy, not a sort of place you would want to stay in long, let alone grow up in.

Although, Ben never minded, he was tough. Ben was born in secret, that much he knew. He never found out who his mother was, but he always remembered a cascading sheet of fuzzy red hair, glowing in the soft warm sunlight. Those days were lost to him. The glimmering bit of a fading memory was the only thing that kept him going in times like these. He had moved from one family to another, never staying for long. He, like his father, (He knew that much) was a troublemaker. He was a charmer, a rebel, insane. At the snap of his fingers all hell would break loose. Like his father, he had a criminal mind; he was always getting into trouble. Benjamin Black was not the sort of child whose parents got phone calls, saying how great of a kid he was. Not like he had any real parents, Ben thought bitterly as he scrubbed away at the layer of filth on the tiling.

His current foster family consisted of his 'Dad' Roger who was, in a nutshell, a pig. He looked like one, he smelled like one, and he ate like one. He was a mean tempered but powerful man with beady little eyes that saw and criticized everything. His foster brothers were here before the agency dumped him on the foul doorstep of his current abode, so they were more like brothers, together for five years. The eldest of the pair, Todd, (eight) was Rogers' child but that didn't stop the coldhearted womanizer from putting him to work just like his foster children. Sean was six years old and he was the youngest of the group. It really infuriated the ten-year-old Benjamin to see such a small child have to work so hard. He had retaliated at some points, but it never did any real good. The rest of the kin consisted of Roger's many wives, Vikki, Celeste, Lydia, Rose, and assorted others too numerous to name. The girls passed in and out as they pleased, ordering the boys about at their whim.

This isn't family, Ben thought resentfully to himself. No one in this room really cares about me. This isn't home! He shoved a black lock behind his ears and continued scrubbing at the floor as his 'parents' looked on disapprovingly. The giggles slowly grew louder along with the sounds of his foster brothers heavy breathing, it all echoed in his pounding ears. The trash in the room seemed to grow until a giant monster of dirtiness seemed to swallow the room, taking him with it. It was too much. Finally, after three years of torture, Benjamin leapt up, threw his sponge to the still disgusting ground and stalked off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?" Roger shrieked after him, letting go of his wife, Kaiki's waist for a brief moment.

"I am getting out of this hell hole!" Ben screamed, his black eyes flashing hatred as he sprinted up the stairs, trying with all of his might to restrain himself from going back downstairs and strangling the worthless life out of the bloody git that stood dumbfounded below. "And don't you **dare** try and stop me!" He added, grabbing his worn out trainers from off the torn mattress. He shoved them on, and wrenched open the door leading away from his pitiful room, slamming it on his way out. He skidded down the stairs, fury in every stride. He walked past his brothers, and headed straight for the door that was being blocked by Roger.

"Get out of my way!" Ben roared, a wind howling in his ears. Suddenly the room filled with the tearing winds, blowing the dust and trash on the floor up and into the air. All of the trash that had surrounded Roger Perkins for his entire dull existence then came hurling at him at ninety miles an hour. The hurricane of pent-up rage knocked Roger off his feet and sent him hurling to the now spotless ground. The door flew open on its own accord and Ben walked through it as the others watched on in wonder. He stepped over the threshold, and turned making a last final obscene gesture into the house that will never be a home. With that, he turned on his heel and left the wretched place.


End file.
